1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for a shell of a vehicle tail-light, more particularly one, which can be connected with various different shells and light emitting mechanisms of vehicle tail-light for providing various different vehicle tail-light structures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Diversity is a character of merchandises in the market of today. Consumers have much more choices than before in shopping owing to the increasing diversity of merchandises.
Conventional tail-lights of vehicles usually have rectangular or circular covers, which are formed with protrusions and recesses on the inward sides for focusing light. However, vehicle tail-light covers of such kind can't satisfy the consumer's demand for variety any longer.